Snippets
by RiverstarsailorSong
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and their lives. Sometimes they will be together, but sometimes they will not.


Winter, 1993

I sat at my desk at my desk grading my seventh year's papers with my radio turned up. The white fluffy snow of mid- December was cascading down from the sky and covering the grounds with a thick blanket. My office was warm even though there was a slight draft coming from my window.

I took another sip of my tea and rubbed my eyes. I was starting to feel the approaching full moon's harsh effect on my body. The snow was probably going to make my transformation a great deal more uncomfortable.

"Remember, everyone, to buy your Christmas presents before it's too late," the host announced," but to make your shopping a little more fun, here's 'White Christmas'." The familiar tenor voice began to sing.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten,_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

The words started to whirl around my head and take me back to happy times when all four marauders were still causing trouble at Hogwarts. James and Sirius used to play this song while decorating our room. They would both sing while they completely buried the whole area in gold and red tinsel.

_Winter, 1975_

_ "Remus, if you don't get off your ass, and come help us, James and I will not hesitate to throw your bloody book in the fire."_

_ "Hmm, tempting, but I think I'll take my chances," I scowled._

_ "Seriously, mate, you need to lighten up. That scowl gives Snivellus a run for his money," James noted." It's the holidays!"_

_ "Fine," I sighed, and slide my bookmark into my book. I got up, and reached for some tinsel. I began to wrap it around my bedpost. ' White Christmas' started playing on the radio, and James and Sirius' voices could be heard from above where they were hanging tinsel on the ceiling. I twirled the garnish around and around all of the bedposts. I was careful to make sure none of the wood was left showing, or I knew Sirius would be after me. "I still don't see the point of this!" I shouted at the ceiling._

_ "Does the Christmas spirit have no effect on you, Moony? It's snowing. What else are we supposed to do?"_

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and white. _

_ Outside, the snow was picking up. The sun had set, but the moon and stars couldn't be seen. It looked as though someone had painted the whole grounds white. Once I was satisfied with my tinseling job, I sat back down and opened my book. The song had ended, and James was asking Sirius if he thought Lily would soften up this Christmas, and if maybe she would agree to go on a Christmas date._

_ I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Poor Lily would never get a break from her adoring fan. Except for the music and the occasional cuss word from above, the room was quiet. I kept reading, James and Sirius kept decorating, and Peter did whatever a Peter tends to do._

_ Suddenly, James came and sat on my stomach. "We told you to put your book down, and come join us, but you didn't, so you know have to pay the consequences." I could feel Sirius tying the sharp tinsel around my ankles and my wrists, and then tying them in tight double knots. He then proceeded to gag me with the seemingly innocent Christmas decoration. I struggled as hard as I could, but it was two against one, so I eventually became too tired to resist._

_ I saw James fluffy head disappear down the stairs. When he returned, he seized my feet and Sirius took a firm grip of my legs. My friends' fingers curled tightly around my ankles, and Sirius' nails dug in to my skin. They heaved me off the bed and carried me down the stairs. _

_ Navigating around Hogwarts had become simple for us in the past years, but the cloak was too small to conceal us now. The two of them managed to sneak me through the then halls of the castle and out onto the grounds. The wind nipped at my nose and bare arms. They carried me until we got near the lake, and I could hear the labored breathing from my captors. Apparently they weren't used to carrying a full grown me through the snow without coats on. They dropped me into the snow; their faces flushed from the cold. _

Winter, 1993

Just like then, I walked out into the snow, but instead of heading towards the lake, I headed to the Whomping Willow. I threw a snowball at the tree, careful to hit my target. The branches stopped movie. I entered the shack and counted until I reached the twenty-fourth plank. I shoved my nails under the wood, and pulled up the already loose floorboard.

I pulled out an old yellowed photograph. It showed two smiling teenage boys and their captive tied up using faded red and gold tinsel. One boy had a mop of black curls, glasses, and an arrogant smile plastered onto his familiar face. The other had long curly hair, gray eyes, and an pointy nose. He, too, was smiling and burring the lanky brown haired boy who was struggling in the snow. The first boy was also rubbing his arms and legs in snowy to make a snow angel. All three of their faces were red, and they weren't wearing anything heavier that sweaters.

On the back, there was a small note that included the date and event. The words "_Merry Christmas, Remus" _werealsowere neatly printed in James's neat cursive.

…_And may all your Christmases be white_

**A/N—Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Ohhh! Sorry, I couldn't resist myself ;P I hope you liked it! This story is going to be a bunch of one shots about our favorite werewolf/auror couple Tonks and Lupin! Thanks, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Please, please review. Pretty, pretty please review! You'll make my day -_- **

**Added May 23, 12- I'm soo sorry it's taken so long for me to update even though can't really be counted as a serious update! To any people who might have been reading, I'm currently working on two new chapters that both have Tonks in them. Hopefully they will be up soon, but you never know when I will run into another case of writer's block. As always, thank you so much and please review!**


End file.
